Crónicas de Konoha
by Tori no Uta
Summary: ¿Qué pasará si dejamos a un rubio hiperactivo, un héroe con una llave gigante, un perro, un pato y a Sai para que busquen a sus amigos, mientras que son perseguidos por dos malvadas organizaciones?No quiero imaginarlo...X-over Naruto Shippuden/KH
1. Ideas raras

**Fan Fiction:**Crónicas de Konoha, la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

**X-over:**Naruto Shippuden/Kingdom Hearts II

**Disclaimer:**No, nadie de Naruto o de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece (por mas que me duela). De lo único que soy dueña es de esta extraña historia (y de mi videojuego!!). Y lo hago sin fines de lucro (aunque si acepto reviews!!)

**Nota de la autora:**_ Hum...pues...este es un X-over entre mi videojuego favorito y Naruto (Mil-neechan...si lo lees, no me digas que estoy loca, eso ya lo se), no es mi culpa que se me hagan tan parecidos. Es algo de humor, y en este pienso incluir lo que pienso..asi que si ven unos parentesis con n/a adentro, ya saben XD. De Kingdom Hearts voy a usar todos los nombres en ingles, porque asi lo tengo yo n.nU...No sabía si ponerlo en Anime X-over o Game X-ove, pero como se desarrolla en Naruto, me decidí por el de Anime...  
_

* * *

Capítulo 1

Ideas raras

_-Te lo juro, Sakura-chan, él nos podría ayudar a encontrar a Sasuke!- _

_-Naruto, es sólo un maldito videojuego, ¿qué no ves la diferencia? Nosotros somos reales, ellos no.-_

_-Pero, Sakura-chan...-_

_-Mira...- _dijo Sakura, deteniéndose frente a Naruto -_solo piensa, ¿como andaría un pato y una cosa rara junto con un niño de mundo en mundo? Utiliza la cabeza, no seas tonto. Es sólo un videojuego que acabas de ver anunciado en una tienda!_

La joven kunoichi fulminó con la mirada al rubio que tenía enfrente. Se encontraban a la entrada del hospital. Naruto había insistido en acompañar a la Haruno hasta su trabajo, y en el camino, como buen niño que era, se detuvo a contemplar los videojuegos, topándose con la portada de uno bastante llamativo para él (ya que el había jugado el primero) cuando se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de que el portador de la Keyblade los podría ayudar en su búsqueda.

Y como era lógico, Sakura se había negado a la idea.

-_Naruto, ya voy a trabajar, gracias por acompañarme- _le dijo la joven, mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía al hospital -_y deja de pensar en esas tonterías._

* * *

Naruto se regresó a su casa, todo desilusionado. Últimamente se le ocurrían ideas así, por la desesperación que lo invadía al haber perdido a Sasuke. El breve reencuentro que habían tenido había bastado para convencer al joven rubio de que su lazo que compartía con el menor de los Uchihas se había perdido.

Pasó por la tienda de videojuegos y se le ocurrió que al menos se compraría ese videojuego para relajarse un poco.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba de un lado a otro del hospital, atendiendo diferentes pacientes, en especial shinobis. Debía de admitir que la estúpida idea de Naruto le había alegrado un poco el día, y eso hacía que la joven no perdiera su sonrisa.

Llevaba ya un buen rato atendiendo a sus pacientes, cuando decidió que se merecia un descanso, así que se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala de espera a disfrutar de un té. Estaba todavía pensando en la tonta idea de su compañero de equipo, cuando una voz conocida la sacó de sus divagaciones.

_-Sakura-chan, la Hokage quiere hablar sobre un asunto algo...importante- _le dijo Shizune

La kunoichi se puso de pie, dispuesta a seguirla, tratando de imaginar de que trataría ese asunto.

* * *

Naruto ya se encontraba de vuelta en su casa, comiendo su usual ramen, dispuesto a matar a todos los Heartless que se le pusieran en su camino, pero todavía frustrado porque no lograba terminar esos fastidiosos dias con el tal Roxas. Eran videos, y luego, misiones aburridas y después, más videos. Sinceramente, ya se estaba fastidiando, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

Frustrado, le puso pausa y fué a la puerta, para encontrarse con Sai. Naruto no sabía si darle con la puerta y seguir con esos días tan aburridos o atender al raro ex-ANBU. Se decidió por la segunda opción. De seguro, eso sería más interesante que lo que estaba jugando.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba atendiendo toda la situación junto con Kakashi. La Hokage parecía muy consternada por la situación, así que ambos se mantenían serios y escuchando.

_-...bueno, ya que conocen la situación, será mejor que les presente a los implicados- _dijo Tsunade haciendo una seña, tras la cual, Shizune salió por un momento, para volver a entrar con tres jóvenes.

_"Oh, Dios, en cuanto Naruto se entere..." _fue lo único que logró pensar la kunoichi al ver a los recién llegados.

_-Será mejor que alguien le avise a Naruto de nuestra nueva misión- _le dijo kakashi-sensei a la joven, causando en ella un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Lo que la pobre kunoichi no sabe, es que esto es solo el principio de una verdadera tortura.


	2. Konoha, el primer día

**Fan Fiction:** Crónicas de Konoha, la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

**X-over:** Naruto Shippuden/Kingdom Hearts II

**Disclaimer:** Saben, si fuera dueña de Naruto y de KH, no me pondría a escribir esto, les juro que ya lo habría hecho!(Los pobres personajes ya se asustaron...) Pero como no soy dueña, solo me tengo que conformar con esto...(Sora:...gracias a Dios...Tori: Que dijiste?¬.¬)

**Nota de la autora:** _El segundo capítulo, y me robé a Sora para que me ayude...(Sora: Oi, Tori, a quien le hablas?que no ves que nadie lee esto? Tori:Voy a llorar T.T Sora: No, espera!Solo digo que quiza con este cap tengas mas suerte...)Bueno...empezamos!Mil gracias a la linda Ugly Fox por su review (Sora: Y por qué le dices fea? Tori:Cállate!Si no me agradaras tanto, ya habría hecho que Sai se pusiera a hablar de tu...ehm...sabes, mejor vete ya al fic) Ya saben, paréntesis con n/a, so notas mias (Sora: Y con n/s, son mías Tori:Ya fuera de aquí!!-Me debí haber robado a Riku T.T)_

* * *

Capítulo 2

Konoha,el primer día

* * *

Sakura llegó sigiliosa al departameno del Uzumaki. Se sorprendió al escuchar ruidos raros y la voz de Naruto. ¿Estaba hablando solo?No, parecía que había alguien más.

-_No...espera...no toques ahí...Ahh...así está mejor...Sí qué eres bueno, Sai..._

¿Sai con Naruto?¿Y Naruto le había dicho que sí _era bueno_? Sakura se imaginó mil y un cosas (de cosas pervetidas a cosas más pervertidas) y abrió la puerta cautelosamente. Entonces, frente a ella (más bien, frente al sillón que se encontraba frente a ella), se encontraba Naruto, vestido sólo con una playera, _abrazando_(n/a:según Sakura) a Sai. Ambos se veían emocionados.

La kunoichi comenzó a caminar para acercarse a los dos jóvenes, los cuales llegaron al clímax de su emoción, mientras gritaban, basante emocionados. Sakura (n/s:completamente pervertida por lo que ha escrito Tori...) intentó dar un paso más, pero sólo se quedó en intento, porque un plato con ramen mal dispuesto hizo que tropezara, causando un gran estruendo en todo el lugar. Fue entonces cuando ambos jóvenes se giraron, dejando a la vista de Sakura un televisor, en el cual se mostraba _otro _de los tantos videos que contiene el aburridísimo principio de KH2.

Sai dejó el control del PlayStation 2 para ayudar a la consternada Sakura, que había quedado enterrada en un montón de basura que el descuidado Naruto se había olvidado de sacar. El contenedor del Kyubi se apresuró a ponerle pausa al juego (como si le interesara el video) y a ver a la pobre Sakua, la cual estaba algo sonrojada.

-_Sakura-chan...¿te encuentras bien? Estás algo roja.._

_-Hn..estoy bien, en serio...Naruto, Tsunade-sama quiere verte...es algo...importante-_entonces Sakura comprendió porqué Shizune había dicho importante. Se escucha mejor importante que raro.

Naruo se puso serio y siguió a Sakura a toda velocidad, no sin antes decirle a Sai que encuanto terminara las aburridas misiones de Roxas, que guadara el juego y se pusiera a hacer otra cosa. Sakura, al escuchar la mención de Kingdom Hearts, no pudo evitar que el dolor de cabeza empeorara.

Llegaron hasta el lugar de la Godaime, y Naruto recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Esperaba ver a algún ANBU o alguien parecido, alguien a quien se le ocurriera una mejor idea que a él para encontrar a...Entonces, los vió. Sakura se tapó los oídos justo a tiempo (n/a:pobre Kakashi, se va a quedar sordo)

-_¡Sakura-chan!! ¡Te dije que era una buena idea-ttebayo!!-_Naruto se abrazó del pobre Sora, el cual no pudo hacer nada ya que la Godaime lo había atado por cuestiones de seguridad. Tsunade miró inquisitiva a Sakura, la cual tenía cara de "esto no puede ser". El Uzumaki no dejaba de acosar al pobre de Sora con abrazos, jaloneos y demás y de hostigar a Donald con preguntas como" ¿Me enseñas a convertir mi chakra en un montón de aire que me proteja?" El único que se había salvado era Goofy.

-_Naruto-_llamó Tsunade en un tono neutro. El sudodicho ni se inmutó-_¡Naruto!_

Al escuchar ese llamado (grito) de parte de Tsunade y de Sakura, el rubio temió por su vida y se apartó de los cautivos (n/a:recordemos que Sora y los demás están atados).

_-Naruto, ¿me quieres decir a qué te refieres con "buena idea"?_-inquirió la Godaime

-_Obaa-chan, es que Sakura-chan y yo veníamos platicando acerca de cómo traer de vuelta a Sasuke-teme y a mi se me ocurrió que Sora nos podría ayudar, ya que él también está buscando a un amigo suyo-_con cada palabra que el rubio decía, Sora se quedaba más anonadado. Después de diez minutos, en los cuales el rubio logró resumir todo el primer videojuego, con batallas incluidas y tips para vencer a Sephiroth (Sora intentó tomar nota sobre eso), Tsunade definió que Sora no era el malo (n/s: pues claro que no...¿que no ven que yo soy el del arma genial?), pero aún así, su experiencia le había enseñado a no confiarse tan rápido, así que mandó soltar a Sora, pero hizo que un par de ninjas detuvieran al pato y a la cosa rara (que según los demás, es un perro).

-_Muy bien, según la explicación de Naruto, tú eres el "elegido" por la tal "Keyblade". Si eres el verdadero, podrás "convocar" tu arma especial. Si no lo eres, tus...ejem...amigos morirán y tú te quedarás cautivo-_sentenció la Godaime, ante la sorpresa de los presentes. Sora suspiró, intentando relajarse, y extendió la mano. Al instante, una gigantesca llave apareció en la mano del castaño, causando una carcajada general en Sakura, el sensei peliplateado y los otros dos ninjas de relleno. Incluso la Hokage tuvo que aguantarse una risita. Naruto, Sora y los demás se quedaron quietos, el rubio parecía casi reverenciar la llave.

-_Muy, bien, muy bien, pueden irse-_dijo la Godaime intentando ocultar las carcajadas.

-_Una...¿llave...gigante?-_preguntaba Sakura, intentando controlar las carcajadas-_...y...¿eso qué me va a hacer?...¿va a abrir el candado de mi diario?_

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos con esa idea. Sora solo se sonrojó y blandió su llave, liberando "heroicamente" a sus compañeros, lo cual causó una renovada carcajada de parte de los presentes. Naruto, medio ofendido (y deseando que Sakura-chan se quedara más tiempo para poder hurgar en su diario) tomó a Sora del brazo y lo sacó de la oficina de la Hokage, la cual se limpiaba las lágrimas causadas por la risa. Los otros dos los siguieron en un acto reflejo (n/a:es que les hace daño tanta acción RPG).

Una vez fuera del alcance de las carcajadas de los demás, Sora pareció relajarse y se soltó del agarre del rubio. Naruto se giró para ver curioso a los tres personajes frente a él.

-_Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto-_se presentó el rubio-_¿puedo ver su nave Lego...uh..Gummy?_

Sora lo miró completamente confundido y se giró para hablar con sus compañeros, ignorando al pobre rubio que se acercó para escuchar la conversación.

-_Se supone que nadie debe de saber nada-_mencionó el pato. Goofy solo asintió.

_-Ese no es el problema...¡Este tipo sabe más de mi vida que yo!_-replicó Sora, bastante asustado-_¿qué tal si él es parte de los de la Organización XIII?_

Los tres voltearon a ver al sospechoso rubio, el cual sólo atinó a preguntar...

_-¿Qué es la Organización XIII?_

_-Los de la Organización XIII son un grupo de personas malvadas que visten largas gabardinas negras..._

_-¿con nubecitas rojas? ¡Esos son de Akatsuki-ttebayo!_

_-¿Akatsuki?¿qué rayos...?¡No!¡No tienen nubecitas rojas!...Verás, son un grupo muy raro..._

_-Si, ya sé, que se pintan las uñas de violeta-ttebayo-_se nota que Naruto no está entendiendo el tema...

Después de unos tediosos quince minutos en los cuales Naruto y Sora se pusieron de tercos intentando adivinar y explicar las dos Organizaciones, comenzó a llegar gente para "admirar" a los recién llegados. Vale, recordemos que esto no es Disney, lo más extraño que habían visto era un ninja rubio de ojos azules y bastante hiperactivo, un ninja emo, una kunoichi bastante obsesionada y de cabello rosa, y ninjas que podían hablar con perros, insectos...Bueno, no eran tan raros después de todo...

Entonces, escucharon una voz conoida, que hizo que Naruto temiera por su vida.

_-¡NARUTO!!SORA-KUN!!_

Los nombrados voltearon a ver a la kunoichi pelirrosa que tenía una cara de "los voy a matar en este segundo". La gente a su alrededor se dispersó disimuladamente.

_-Prefiero mil veces a Kairi...-_murmuró Sora.

Ambos jóvenes se acercaron a Sakura, aunque el rubio no dejaba de esconderse tras Sora. La kunoichi se veía bastante enfadada hasta que tuvo al castaño frente a ella. Fué entonces cuando torció el gesto a una sonrisa (o amago de sonrisa...) macabra.

-_Sora-kun, Tsunade-sama nos ha ordenado a el equipo siete ayudarte en tu misión (sea la que sea) mientras estés en la Aldea de la Hoja...Naruto, ¿porqué no vas y le enseñas a Sora-kun la aldea?_

Ambos jóvenes, el pato y la cosa rara(perro, pues) se retiraron para alejarse de la peligrosa kunoichi.

_-Naruto, ¿y a tu amiga qué le pasa?_

_-Pues, supongo que es porque yo nunca había tenido razón en algo-ttebayo_

* * *

_-¡Muuy bien!_-saluda Tori desde un aula- _Oigan, es que yo quería tener participación en el fic...Y esto fué idea de Sora, así que si no les gusta, es su culpa!_

_-¿Mi culpa?¡Tori estás loca!_

_-Shh, Sora...Ok, bienvenidos todos a la clase de Jutsus para Extranjeros, impartida por nuestro querido y pervertido, ¡Kakashi-sensei!_

El copy-ninja llega, como siempre, leyendo su Icha-Icha Paradise.

_-¡Yo! Muy bien, en esta clase, Sora-kun aprenderá a canalizar su chackra para poder crear fuego.-_Sora, Naruto y Sakura obsevan al profesor atentamente.-_Estos son los sellos que deben hacer-_comienza a hacer sellos con sus manos, siendo imitado por ambos ninjas-_¡Hebi! ¡O-hitsuji! ¡Uma! ¡O-hitsuji! ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!_

Kakashi hace una bola de fuego perfecta, mientras que Naruto termina con una desastrosa explosión, y la pelirrosa hace un jutsu perfecto, demostrando así que ella es mejor que el rubio.

_-¿Saben? Yo conozco una mejor manera-_comienza a decir Sora, mientras trae a su Keyblade.

_-¿Ah si?-_replica la kunoichi

_-Sí, mira, ¡Firaga!-_de la punta de la llave gigante sale una bola de fuego, quemando a Tori-_Me la debías..._

_-Muy...bien...eso es todo por hoy, no se olviden de dejarme algún review-_dice Tori soltando humo por la boca-_Mil gracias al foro de NarutoSpain(.)com por que ahí encontré el jutsu...y Sora, te olvidas que ¡¡yo escribo el fic!!Me las vas a pagar, pequeño punk!_

El castaño salió corriendo, con una bastante enfadada Tori tras él.


	3. El principio de la locura

**Fan Fiction:** Crónicas de Konoha, la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

**X-over:** Naruto Shippuden/Kingdom Hearts II

**Disclaimer:** Saben, si fuera dueña de Naruto y de KH, no me pondría a escribir esto, les juro que ya lo habría hecho!(Los pobres personajes ya se asustaron...) Pero como no soy dueña, solo me tengo que conformar con esto...(Sora:...gracias a Dios...Tori: Que dijiste?¬.¬)

**Nota de la autora:** _Como Sora no encuentra a Riku, ni Naruto a Sasuke, todavía me estoy conformando con el pequeño punk. Sora: ¿A quién le dices 'pequeño punk'? ¡Al menos yo no me pinto el cabello de azul! Tori: Vas a ver, ¡no te metas con mi cabello!...(Sora logra encerrar a la autora del fic) Muy bien, ya que me libré de Tori, vamos a ver los reviews...bueno, el review. Muchas gracias, Ugly Fox por tu constructivo review, en cuanto Tori lo leyó se apresuró a corregir todo (pero no quitó las notas y mientras lo hacía se quejaba de su teclado), en serio mil gracias (y créeme que valió la pena quemar a Tori). _

_Y bueno, esperamos más lectores y que les guste el capítulo (se va disimuladamente...)_

* * *

Capítulo 3

El principo de la locura

* * *

Varias sombras acechaban a Konoha. La luz del atardecer los iluminaba perfectamente.

_-Estoy seguro que allí se encuentra el Elegido-_dijo el que parecía ser el líder. Los demás solo hicieron ruiditos de aprobación.-_El encargado de destruirle será..._

_-¡Oigan, nosotros llegamos primero!-_reclamó una voz tras ellos, causando que se volviesen. Un hombre alto y de piel azulada con una enorme espada a sus espaldas junto con un joven de ojos rojizos los miraban amenazadoramente. El tipo azul volvió a hablar-_¡Fuera de nuestra misión!_

_-¿Su misión? Lo nuestro es más importante que lo suyo-_replicó el líder del otro bando-_Con Sora en medio no podremos conquistar Kingdom Hearts._

_-¿Sora? ¿Kingdom Hearts? ¿Ese no era el tonto videojuego que le encanta a Naruto-kun?_

_-¿Videojuego? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_preguntó el líder.

_-Nosotros somos los integrantes Itachi-kun-_señaló al joven que en todo el rato no había dicho ninguna palabra- _y Kisame, del grupo de Akatsuki._

Los del otro equipo comenzaron a carcajearse, causando un visible enfado en Kisame. Itachi no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. Justo en el momento en el que el hombre tiburón empuñaba a Samehada, el mayor de los Uchihas lo detuvo.

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-_preguntó con su fría y grave voz. Las risas fingidas de los otros se opacaron al instante (ya que nadie se burla de un Uchiha)

_-Nosotros somos la Organización XIII. Nuestro objetivo es reunir todos los corazones para poder dominar el mundo (y sentir, porque somos unos descorazonados)_

_-Mejor que no se topen con Kakuzu-_le susurró Kisame a su serio compañero. Los otros solo se dedicaron a observarlos_-Nosotros estamos en busca de los Jinchuuriki para conquistar al mundo shinobi, y como llegamos primero, se tienen que largar._

Ambos equipos se quedaron observándose el uno al otro durante largo rato, hasta que Demix rompió con el silencio.

_-Esos tipos sí que son raros_

Entonces se desató la cruel pelea entre ambos equipos...

_-¿Raros? ¿A quién demonios le dices raros?_

_-Pues se ven ridículos_

_-Yo no tengo el cabello de color extraño_

_-No, solo tienes la piel de color extraño_

_-Pues sus capas se ven ridículas_

_-Al menos no traen nubecitas_

_-Ustedes son más raros que nosotros, no tienen corazón_

_-Al menos no nos pintamos las uñas de morado..._

En ese instante, Itachi, el cual se había quedado callado en toda el enfrentamiento, levantó su mirada carmín.

_-Es cierto, Kisame, ¿porqué nos pintamos las uñas de morado?_

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, cuatro curiosos personajes comían en el Ichiraku, ignorando y siendo ignorados.

_-Wow, Naruto, esto está buenísimo, ¿cómo dices que se llama?_

_-Miso ramen-ttebayo-_respondió el rubio con la boca llena.

_-¿Y lo comen sin cuchara?-_preguntó Donald, a lo cual Naruto y el dueño del local lo miraron extrañados. Incluso Goofy ya había aprendido a comer con los palillos, así que el pato decidió seguir peleando con los palillos.

Después de la deliciosa comida, en la cual Sora y Donald tuvieron un par de problemas con los mentados palillos (¿quién no?) se dirigieron hacia el hogar del Uzumaki. Una vez allí se dieron cuenta de la consola PS2 y el videojuego.

_-Naruto...¿cómo supiste todo de mi vida?-_preguntó Sora mientras tomaba la caja del videojuego.

_-Pues, hace como unos meses, encontré el videojuego en un bazar, y pues, como estaba de vacaciones, me lo compré-ttebayo_

_-¿Qué es un videojuego?-_siguió Donald

_-Pues, es un juego..en el cual te pones a jugar en una plataforma..._

_-¿Te paras sobre ella-ahiuk?-_preguntó Goofy. Naruto ya estaba perdiendo su de por sí escasa paciencia.

_-No, solo te paras sobre los tapetes para bailar-ttebayo_

_-¿Puedes bailar?_

_-Si, incluso hay uno de Guitar Hero en el que..._

_-¿Eres un héroe con una guitarra?Eso es raro._

Sakura entró al departamento justo para escuchar esa frase.

_-Bueno, al menos no lo es con una llave..eso es una idea completamente ridícula..._

Ambos chicos la miraron con ceño. Sakura sólo los ignoró y se encaminó hacia ellos. Esta vez tuvo mucho cuidado en el suelo que pisaba, no quería terminar oliendo a ramen por segunda vez en el día.

_-Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que te prepares, tenemos una misión, Naruto_

_-¿Puedo ir?_-preguntó Sora, el cual no estaba acostumbrado a que lo dejaran de lado, ni a que se burlaran de él, ni de su Keyblade. La kunoichi sólo la mió como si hubiera hecho una pregunta estúpida.

_-Son misiones shinobis, algo que ni tú ni tus mascotas son-_replicó la pelirrosa, ignorando las quejas inentendibles de Donald y el enfado de Sora. Goofy era el único que parecía mantener la calma. Naruto tomó sus cosas.

_-Lo siento, chicos. Pueden quedarse aquí o pueden salir. Ahora que lo pienso, el equipo de Kiba está entrenando-_el rubio procedió a darle unas rápidas instrucciones antes de seguir a Sakura, quien ya había salido. Se despidió y en menos de unos segundos, ya se había marchado.

_-Bueno, Sora, será mejor que le hagamos caso a Naruto-ahiuk-_sugirió Goofy.

* * *

Otra figura encapuchada recorría alguno de los bosques que rodeaban a la aldea. Parecía andar buscando algo. Se ocultó al ver otra sombra cerca y se dedicó a escuchar. La otra persona parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, así que la primera figura se dispuso a retirase, pero en menos de un segundo, la otra persona lo tenía acorralado.

_-Hn. ¿Quién eres?_

_-Qué te importa_

La primera figura aceró una katana al cuello de la segunda, mientras le bajaba la capucha, revelando una hermosa cabellera plateada y una mirada cegada por una venda negra. La noche comenzó a caer y fueron iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-_¿Cómo puedes ver?_

_-...-_el otro se quedó callado, no por hacerse el difícil o el interesante, si no porque ni él mismo sabía. El otro acercó el filo a la piel pálida del chico ciego.

-_Dime que quieres-_eso era una orden y saltaba a la vista (bueno, al oído) que esta vez debía de responder.

_-Eso no te concierne_-bueno, algo es algo...-_¿Y qué me dices de tí?_

_-Hn. Tú no eres nadie para saber-_estos chicos sí que son originales en sus respuestas.

-_Tiene algo qué ver con tu mejor amigo, ¿no es cierto?_

_-En parte...hn...¿cómo lo supiste?-_el otro sonrió.

_-Experiencia propia-_dicho esto, el otro lo soltó-_Me llamo Riku, ¿y tú?_

_-Sasuke_

Riku le sonrió, sin causar ningún efecto en el ninja más emo del lugar, el cual sólo se sentó en una piedra. El peliplateado se retiró del lugar, siendo observado por la mirada rojiza del otro. En cuanto lo perdó de vista, siguió con su camino.

* * *

Sora y sus amigos se encontraban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, buscando a algún Heartless o Nobody que derrotar, o al menos a algún Moguri para ver cuáles ingredientes le faltaban para el Arma Artema, pero no había nada interesante (al menos para él). Después de caminar un largo rato, sin encontrar al tal Kiba se detuvieron a descansar en un pequeño parque. En cuanto se detuvieron, Donald y Sora se pusieron a discutir para ver por dónde deberían seguir.

Un fuerte ladrido resonó por el lugar, pero ni el castaño ni el pato se inmutaron, entonces, un enorme perro brincó sobre el pobre e inocente Goofy. Después de que el perro intentara a atacar a Goofy (el cual se defendía con su escudo), el portador de la Keyblade se dió cuenta y se dispuso a detener al perro.

-_¡Blizzara!_

El perro ceyó de lado, completamente congelado.

-¿_Aquí no me dan munny por destruir cosas? Que asco de mundo..._

_-¡Hey, tú, pequeño punk! ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a Akamaru?-_un ninja (me pregunto cual...) se acercaba a toda velocidad al lugar del 'incidente', seguido por otras dos personas.

_-¿Akamaru?Esa cosa intentó matar a mi amigo-_respondió Sora mientras ayudaba a Goofy a ponerse de pie.

_-¿Amigo?Más bien parece una mascota-_bravuconeó el ninja una vez que hubo revisado que su compañero de pelea se encontrase bien. Sora hizo amago de querer golpear al joven, pero Donald lo detuvo-_¿Quieres pelear?_

_-Kiba-kun...yo no creo que...sea bueno que peleen..._

_-Cállate, Hinata, este punk se lo buscó_

Sora abrió los ojos sorprendido. Habían encontrado al amigo de Naruto, el cual estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

_-¡Reflega!_

_-Wow, buena defensa_

_-Gracias_

Justo después de eso, comenzaron una animada conversación. Hinata los observó sorprendida, pero sin decir nada, en su experiencia, sabía que todos los chicos eran así de raros...

* * *

Naruto y el nuevo equipo siete (Sai, Sakura y Yamato) recorrían los bosques. Naruto era el que se veía más desesperado. La Godaime le había dicho que habían recibido noticias de que Sasuke podría andar por los alrededores del lugar, y el Uzumaki realmente quería encontrar a su mejor amigo. Entonces, se toparon con otra figura que se dirigía directo a ellos.

La figura encapuchada intentó esquivarlos, pero terminó chocando contra la kunoichi pelirrosada. En menos de unos segundos, el encapuchado soltó a Sakura y desapareció en un portal oscuro.

-_¿Sakura-chan, estás bien?_

Pero la kunoichi había quedado en shock.

* * *

_-¡Hola a todos!-_Tori les sonríe a todos, trae una gorra que le cubre el cabello-_¿Cómo han estado?Espero que bien._

_-¡Tori, ya sácame de aquí!-_Tori voltea a ver una puerta cerrada con cadenas y candados.

_-...Nop-_ignorando completamente a Sora-_Bienvenidos al concurso de Idols de Las Crónicas de Konoha. Yo seré su maestra de ceremonias, Tori no Uta (Tori-chan) y comencemos con el primer concurso, ¡Sora vs Naruto! Muy bien, lectores y lectoras, es momento de votar por el que les parezca más guapo, es muy fácil, sólo manden review con el nombre de su favorito, o bien, voten en mi perfil, la votación se cierra en el capítulo cinco._

_-¡Apuesto que yo gano!_

_-¿Ganar tú?¡Yo soy el más guapo-ttebayo!_

_-¿A qué horas te escapaste, Sora?-_ambos jóvenes ignoran a Tori-_Bueno, ¡hagan sus apuestas y voten!(Yo apuesto por Sora...)¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


	4. ¿Princesa?

**Fan Fiction:** Crónicas de Konoha, la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

**X-over:** Naruto Shippuden/Kingdom Hearts II

**Disclaimer:** No, con todo el dolor de mi alma (abraza a un peluche de Sasuke) Naruto no me pertenece!! Ni Kingdom Hearts, esos son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi y Tsetsuya Nomura, respectivamente...

**Nota de la autora:** _Sora:Anda..dejame ver los reviews!! Naruto:No!Déjame a mi!! Tori:(con ambos jóvenes encima)NOO!!Dije qué no!! No pueden ver el progreso!! Sora y Naruto:Peroo...Tori:Si quieren un avanze, pregúntenle a Tsunade-sama para ver por quién apostó(los patea)...Muy bien..mil gracias a Ugly Fox por su review, que en serio me anima, te prometo que voy a intentar extender un poco más los capítulos, y Ara-chan...gracias por tu voto, pero ya sabes que el yaoi me hace mucho daño XD. Bueno..solo dos reviews..pero eso no va hacer que me desanime, gambatte mi misma-chan!!_

_Por cierto, spoilers del primer videojuego XD._

* * *

Capítulo 4

¿Princesa?

Ya era bastante noche cuando Sora dejó a Kiba y a Akamaru, dispuesto a dirigirse a la casa de Naruto, a esperar al rubio, pero primero debía de buscar a Donald y a Goofy, ya que se habían separado. El castaño bostezó, tenía bastante sueño, pero aún así, se sentía un poquito culpable de haber dejado a Donald y a Goofy solos.

Entonces, una sombra se cruzó por su camino, y (después de comprobar que no era ningún Shadow o NeoShadow) la curiosidad lo hizo voltear al cielo. Naruto brincaba de techo en techo y parecía estar cargando a alguien, y había un par de personas siguéndolo. Sora los comenzó a seguir mientras pensaba "_Dios, ¿qué aquí no hay nada normal?"_

Después de un rato de correr por toda la aldea, llegaron a un raro edificio blanco, en donde Naruto entró apurado, y Sora logró ver a quien cargaba el rubio. Era Sakura, la cual parecía estar en un serio estado de shock. El portador de la Keyblade solo pudo alcanzar a una persona de cabello negro y piel blanca como el papel.

-_¿Qué pasó?_-el tipo se giró

_-La feita se topó con un tipo encapuchado de negro-_respondió Sai con su falsa sonrisa

-_¿Feita?-_según Sora, la Haruno no estaba nada fea (quizá un poquito planita, pero no fea)-_¿porqué le dices así a Sakura?_

_-Porqué leí en un libro que poniendo apodos le agradas a la gente._

_-¿Y crees que a Sakura le guste que le digan feita?Porque si yo le dijera feita a Kairi, ella de seguro me mataría...y por cierto, ¿qué es aquí?_

_-Es el Hospital de Konoha_

Ese término no se encontraba en el diccionario de Sora.

_-¿Hospital? ¿qué es eso?_

_-Es el lugar donde te curan_

_-¿Eh?¿No hay pociones...o magia curativa?-_al castaño le gustaba cada vez menos el extraño mundo de Konoha. Se asomó a la habitación en la cual tenían a la kunoichi y se sorprendió al ver lo que hacían .¡La pelirrosa tenía conectado un botecito de algo a su cuerpo! ¿Quién en su sano juicio se inyecta las pociones en vez de lanzarlas al aire para que te curen? Con razón Sakura se veía tan mal, en ese universo no hacían nada bien. Intentó entrar a la habitación, pero un par de personas vestidas de blanco empujaron a naruto, el cual empujó a Sora, el cual cayó en los brazos de Sai (literalmente).

-_¡Pervertido, Sai! ¡Suelta a Sora en este instante-ttebayo!-_gritó el rubio en cuanto vió la nada inocente posición en la que ambos habían quedado. Una enfermera pasó, (y después de darse un taco de ojo con la posición de Sora y Sai) y le pidió al Uzumaki que se mantuviera callado. Sora se soltó del 'abrazo' de Sai.

-_¿Qué rayos le hacen a Sakura? Así no se va a curar, debemos buscar a Donald, el es muy bueno curándome-_el pelinegro y Yamato no hicieron más que dirigirse miradas extrañadas. ¿Un pato curando a un humano?

* * *

Donald y Goofy se encontraban caminando sin rumbo, y ahora se encontraban cerca de la salida de Konoha. En todo el camino no habían encontrado un maldito punto de luz en el cual poderse teletransportar a la nave Lego...digo, Gummy. Se habían metido a mil y un casas, y a diferencia de otros mundos, no los habían recibido con los brazos abiertos, a exepción de un restaurante, en el que iban a preparar pato asado, pero se fueron al instante, y ahora se encontraban perdidos.

Entonces, escucharon un par de voces y se agacharon para escuchar.

* * *

-_Sora, ¿seguro que no tienes ningún truco para convocar a tus amigos?-_preguntó el rubio a su nuevo amigo-_Como Harry Potter, el sólo dice 'Accio' y puede atraer las cosas-ttebayo_

_-Yo no soy ese Harry Potter, y no son cosas, son mis amigos..-_replicó el dueño de la Keyblade

Ambos ya llevaban un buen rato caminando por toda Konoha. La luna los iluminaba y de cuando en cuando soltaban un ocasional bostezo de aburrimiento al no encontrar a los amigos de Sora. ¿Qué acaso encontrar un pato y un perro parlantes era tan difícil?

Entonces, como suele suceder en estos casos, Donald y Goofy se dieron de frente con Naruto y Sora, respectivamente, tirándolos al suelo.

-_¿Qué demonios...?_

_-Oye, ¡ese es otro fic-ttebayo!_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

-_De...nada...(es algo que Tori me contagió...)_

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron de pie para ver qué los había golpeado, topándose con un pato y un perro parlantes, los cuales estaban diciendo mil y un cosas que los pobres muchachos no podían entender. Naruto, haciendo gala de la desesperación que lo suele dominar cuando no entiende nada, los calló.

-_¡Hablen despacio-ttebayo!_

Los dos se calmaron y se tomaron el tiempo para hablar, pero para Naruto, fue una completa sarta de "ahyuks", sonidos de pato, y un idioma mal hablado, en ese momento, el rubio se dió cuenta que los letreritos-en-el-mismo-idioma eran bastante útiles en estos casos, en cambio, Sora, quién nunca había disfrutado de ese lujo, parecía entenderlos pefectamente.

_-¿Y bien?-_preguntó el Uzumaki

_-Al parecer la Organización XIII tiene nuevos planes_

_-¡¿Qué..?!Y cuáles son?_

_-No pudieron escucharlos..._

Naruto casi se va de espaldas al escuchar la simple respuesta del castaño. Eso lo debía de saber Sakura-chan. ¡Sakura-chan! Se había aburrido tanto que se había olvidado del porqué buscaban a los amigos de Sora. Los agarró fuertemente.

_-¡Vamos-ttebayo!¡Sakura-chan nos necesita!_

_-N..Naruto-kun...¿Sakura...san se e..encuentra bien?_

Ambos jóvenes, el pato, y la cosa rara se giraron. El rubio reconoció al instante a Hinata, aunque el castaño le costó trabajo reconocerla, no le había prestado tanta atención cuando se había encontrado con Kiba. Y ahora que finalmente le prestaba su atención, pensó que si Sai le decía 'feita' a Sakura por su falta de bubis, a Hinata le debería de llamar 'hermosa'...dos segundos después se sintió culpable de pensar en eso y diez segundos después pensó que mientras Kairi no se enterara, estaría bien. Después de esos doce segundos, se dió cuenta que Naruto estaba poniendo al corriente a Hinata, la cual se veía bastante nerviosa por la cercanía del rubio.

Pensó que quizá a la joven le gustaba Naruto, pero después deshechó esa idea, al considerarla terriblemente estúpida.

Unos minutos después, se encontraban en el hospital, acompañados de Hinata, la cual parecía bastante apenada. La ninja pelirrosa seguía en su terrible estado de shock, con la vista perdida y opaca, completamente flácida. Donald hacía sus mejores intentos para curarla.

-_Me recuerda a la vez que ví a Kairi junto con Riku_

_-¿En el primer videojuego?_

_-¿Eh?_

_-Olvídalo-ttebayo. ¿Y qué pasó con el peliplateado ese?_

_-No lo sé_

Al hacer mención de un peliplateado, Sakura se movió un poco, pero no hizo nada más.

_-¿Sakura no será una Princesa del Corazón?-_preguntó el castaño

_-¿No que las princesas eran Jasmine, Alicia, Bella, Blancanieves, Kairi, y no-me-acuerdo de cuáles más?_

_-Pues, aquí entre nos, yo nunca creí que Alicia fuera una princesa, ¿a qué clase de princesa la enjuicia una reina?_

_-Buen punto._

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron un buen rato pensando si Sakura sería una princesa o no, siendo completamente ignorados por Yamato, Sai (quien pensaba en algún apodo para la Hyuuga) y Hinata, quien se veía preocupada.

* * *

A las afueras de Konoha, un tipo pelirrojo observaba con mucha atención hacia la aldea. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostromientras buscaba con la mirada a su objetivo. De un rarísimo edificio blanco vió salir a un joven rubio, a un pato, a una cosa rara, y a Sora. Sería bastante fácil agarrarlo con la guardia baja, para así poder cumplir su deseo de tener de nuevo a Roxas.

Y ya que estamos con todos los que vigilan la aldea de Konoha, no muy lejos del pelirrojo, se encontraba un guapísimo peliplateado, el cual dejó ver una leve sonrisa al ver que Sora bromeaba un poco con el desconocido rubio. Ambos parecían algo preocupados, y Riku supuso que era a causa del pequeño 'choque' que habían tenido él y la amiga del rubio.

Al pensar en la pelirrosa, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se agrandara un poco más. La joven le había recordado tanto a Kairi. Pensó que quizá la podría ir a visitar al extraño edificio blanco más tarde.

Y por último, del otro extremo de la aldea, se encontraban los dos akatsukis, junto con varios de la Organización XIII, todos vestidos con nuevas gabardinas de piel sintética.

_-Umh, Itachi-kun, ¿me puedes explicar qué rayos hacemos vestidos con estos trajes ridículos?_

_-...-_clásica respuesta Uchiha, creo que es genético

-_Se ven mejor que sus trajesitos con nubecitas-_le respondió Demix.

_-La verdad, si...-_el Uchiha había hablado

* * *

oOo

_-Okaaaay, ahora que Sora y Naruto están ocupados fastidiando a la Godaime con sus apuestas, tenemos a dos invitados muuy especiales (que gracias a mis poderes como autora, logré traer). ¡Denle una fuerte bienvenida a Sasuke y a Rikuuu!!_

_-Hn._

_-.._

Tori se ve algo incómoda hablando con esos dos guapos al mismo tiempo.

_-Umh..bueno, sé que ustedes no son unos grandes plaicadores, así que hablemos de un tema que nos concierne a todos, el yaoi -introducir música de su gusto aquí-_ _Empezemos contigo, Sasuke-kun ¿qué opinas acerca de las mil y un historias que existen sobre tí y sobre parejas tan variadas como Naruto, Orochimaru, Sai, e incluso Itachi?_

_-No me importa_

Parece que a Tori le va a dar un ataque...

_-Y ¿qué me dices de tí, Riku, qué opinas que te pongan como la pareja de Sora en un montón de artworks en deviantART?_

En una gran pantalla aparecen diversas imágenes de la tan conocida pareja. El rostro de Riku toma una tonalidad rojiza.

_-Umh..yo creo que..¿Tori?¡Tori!_

Tori está tirada en el piso, completamente sonrojada y desmayada.

_-Creo que mejor nos vamos..._

Sasuke y Riku salen del lugar del crimen, dejando sola a Tori.

_-¡Tooori!, Tsunade dice que...¡Tori!!-_Sora acaba de ver el incidente-_...otra que queda como Sakura...(pero esta no es una princesa...)_

Después de zarandearla un rato, no pasa nada.

_-Bueno, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo, que espero sea pronto, y voten por mí en el concurso!!(esperemos que Tori se recupere...), vamos, ohh, ¿ya vieste que bonito botoncito??, vamos, ¡dale click!  
_


	5. Cosas Varias

**Fan Fiction:** Crónicas de Konoha, la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

**X-over:** Naruto Shippuden/Kingdom Hearts II

**Disclaimer:** (meciéndose de enfrente hacia atrás)no, ni Naruto ni Kingdom Hearts me pertenecen...eso me trauma...y no me pagan por hacer esto...

**Nota de la autora:** _Weeno..ya que sigo en el hospital por pérdida excesiva de sangre*coff*Riku y Sora se veian bien*coff*..te-lo-dije Ara-chan...voy a actualizar.Y si se preguntan porque demonios ni Sora ni Naruto me estan fastidiando...es porque todavia estan dormidos XD. Dijeron que se querian ver presentables para la entrega del premio...Si ellos lo dicen....En serio, mil disculpas por el retraso._

_Y por cierto ¿Que demonios? es un fic de FictionPress el cual acababa de leer antes de escribir el capi anterior...propiedad de Ruisza_

_Espero poder actualizar pronto, en serio!  
_

* * *

Capítulo 5

Cosas varias...

* * *

Era todavía de noche en Konoha. Una noche bastante oscura, por cierto. Y en el hospital, intentándose recuperar (al igual que Tori), se encontraba una joven de cabellos rosados. Parecía estar dormida, con un montón de mangueritas y mascarillas y chuponcitos y agujas y demás cosas que te ponen...

Y su ventana estaba abierta, dejando entrar una suave brisa. Hasta que una sombra la detuvo. Una figura encapuchada entró sigiliosamente al extraño lugar, sin quitar su...ejem...'vista'(¿cuál es la forma correcta de explicarlo?!) de encima de la joven. Se acercó hasta la cama y le retiró la mascarilla de oxígeno. Parecía estar dormida, y sin hacer ruido, se acercó un poco más.

-_Kyaaaa!!!_

Y ya se imaginarán que pasó.

Al dia siguiente, Naruto y Sora recibieron la (no tan) terrible noticia de que Sakura había desaparecido. Naruto..al verse alejado de sus dos compañeros de equipo se sintó desamparado y decidió irse a comer ramen. El castaño lo siguió por pura inercia, al igual que sus extraños amigos. Y Sai...pues se les pegó.

Y durante el camino se pusieron a platicar.

-_¿Sora?¿Cómo pensaban hallar nuevos mundos con una balsa?_

_-Pues...ahora que lo pienso..._

_-¿Qué tan lejos podrían llegar con una balsa?-_preguntó Sai desconcertado.

_-Lo suficientemente lejos como para regresar nadando-ttebayo_

Sora los miró con ceño. Era bastante cierto que una balsa no era la mejor idea...pero en la isla no había más cosas...aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, hubiera sido mejor idea utilizar los botes que usaban para trasladarse de un lado a otro...Y decidió no seguir tocando el tema (capaz que se burlaban más de él)...pero luego decidió echarle la culpa a alguien más.

_-Fué todo idea de Riku-_se justificó el castaño.

_-Pues ahora que lo pienso...Riku no es el más brillante...-_razonó el rubio-_Supongo que Sasuke-teme le ganaría_

_-¿Quién es Sasuke?_

_-Es el pelo-de-cola-de-pato que era amigo de Naruto-kun-_respondió Sai.

-_¿Cola de pato?_(insertar aquí cara de Sasuke con un muy enojado Donald sobre su cabeza, cortesía de la imaginación de Sora)

-_Para mí que parece más a una cacatúa-ttebayo_

Y llegaron al Ichikaru discutiendo qué ave se parecía más al peinado de Sasuke.

Mientras tanto, entre la maleza y los bosques de Konoha, se encontraba un guapo peliplateado intentándole bajar la fiebre a una consternada Sakura. El pobre Riku no podía comprender porqué sus habilidades curativas de lanzar frasquitos al aire no servían. Y la pelirrosa se veía cada vez peor. Así que hizo lo que solía hacer su mamá para bajarle la fiebre, echarle agua fría en la frente.

Después de unos minutos, la pelirrosa comenzó a recuperarse, su respiración se normalizó, y Riku pudo echarse una buena siestecita. Y mientras el guapo peliplateado se disponía a descansar, Sakura despertó, bastante desconcertada, ya que se encontraba, según ella, todavía en el bosque. Y, a su lado, se encontraba un sexy peliplateado vestido con una gabardina negra, con los ojos vendados y con una respiración acompasada, lo que le sugería que estaba dormido (lo cual era imposible de constatar...).

Y de seguro que el idiota de Sai, el bruto de Naruto y el pervertido de su sensei la habían olvidado en la misión. Y lo peor es que no habían encontrado nada de Sasuke-kun. Suspiró bajito mientras se incorporaba, tratando de no alertar al encapuchado y se burló de la ingenuidad del otro, ya que no la había atado siquiera.

Comenzó a caminar mientras se ubicaba por los bosques y maldecía al lindo equipo siete por haberla dejado a su suerte. Algún día se la iban a pagar.

Y en otro lado, Sai y Naruto, junto con Kakashi y la Hyuuga habían ido en una misión de búsqueda por la Haruno. Y Sora había decidido pegárseles, ya que estaba cansado de que en ese mundo no le dieran munny, ni que no hubiera cofrecitos, y que la gente lo ignorara en vez de decirle una sarta de estupideces como era la costumbre (aunque eso no lo extrañaba tanto), aparte de que tenía la esperanza de toparse con Riku para volver a casa de una vez por todas.

Ya estaba tan cansado de que toda la responsabilidad de defender al universo le correspondiera a él, él sólo quería largarse a la playa para poder usar a gusto el botón de Select...y en esas estaba pensando justo en el momento en que una llamarada le pasó a un lado, sin darle tiempo siquiera de usar el Protega.

No tardó ni dos segundos en reconocer a su adversario (claro que no tenía nada que ver conque tuviera el cabello de un color rojo brillante, ni la gabardina negra y mucho menos el fuego que precedía de las extrañas armas que portaba). Y a su lado escuchó murmurar a Sai, el cual no dejaba de quejarse de que las armas parecieran sacadas de una caja de juguetes para niños de cinco años. Le dedicó un mohín y se puso en posición para derrotar a Axel.

-_Roxas, cuánto tiempo sin verte_-le saludó burlón el pelirrojo, defendiéndose del primer ataque.

-_No soy Roxas, soy Sora_-le recordó enfadado el castaño, utilizando su Forma Maestra para poderle dar una paliza al miembro VIII de la Organización XIII-_Y dime, ¿dónde está Sakura?_

_-¿Quién es esa?_-Axel esquivó un Blizzara de parte de Sora

_-No finjas, de seguro la capturaste igual que a Kairi-_le recordó el castaño...umm, debía de rescatar a Kairi antes de irse si quería pasársela bien en las Islas Destino...

_-¿Y porqué haría algo así?-_le recriminó el guapo pelirrojo...¿qué acaso tenía cara de secuestrador de chicas que se la pasan con sus amigos altamente competitivos? Él no tenía esos gustos.

-_Mata un perro y serás mataperros-ttebayo_-le gritó el rubio antes de ganarse una mirada de reprobación de todo el grupo. Creo que no fue la mejor comparación que pudo haber dado...

Y mientras esos dos se intentaban matar, o al menos hacer de que el contario cayera de rodillas (porque Donald y Goofy estaban haciendo otra cosa mientras le concedían algo de 'intimidad a los tórtolos'), los demás se decidieron a buscar a Sakura por el bosque, utilizando las habilidades especiales de Hinata.

La Haruno parecía haber desaparecido del mapa, y Kakashi ya se disponía a hacer una búsqueda más avanzada cuando escucharon un grito ahogado que parecía provenir de donde Sora había estado luchando. Corrieron al lugar justo pare encontrarse a un sonrojado y enfadado Sora tirado en el suelo bocarriba con Axel sobre él.

Naruto no pudo evitar una fuerte carcajada, lo cual le quitó su ventaja al pelirrojo, el cual fué golpeado brutalmente por la Keyblade y rodeado por varios ninjas. Axel les sonrió a todos antes de escabullirse en la Dark Realm. Y Sora decidió no seguirlo, por mero impulso.

_-¿De qué te ríes, rubiecito?-_Sora se mostraba bastante enfadado.

-_Te ganó, jajaja_

Dejando de lado a esos dos, a los cuales Kakasi intentaba tranquilizar, Riku despertó bastante agitado. Tenía que comprobar que la pelirrosa estuviera bien, así que se dirigió a donde la había dejado.

-_Demonios_

Y se fué a buscar a Sakura.

* * *

Mientras se desarrollaban esos diversos problemas en lo más profundo de los bosques de Konoha la Organización Akatsuki se disponía a atacar la aldea habitual. Se acomodaron en diversos puntos de la ciudad, buscando a los objetivos, un rubio hiperactivo y un castaño que no lo deja atrás. Se metieron de lleno a su trabajo, hasta que el Uchiha habló.

_-No veo a Naruto kun ni a Sora-kun por ningún lado_

_-Quizá se enteraron de nuestros planes-_sugirió el hombre tiburón

_-¿Y quién les pudo haber dicho?_

Todas las sospechas cayeron sobre los descorazonados de peinados raros.

-_¡Naruto!!-_la pelirrosa los había encontrado

-_¡Sakura-chan!!-_el Uzumaki corrió hacia la Haruno(insertar aquí corazoncitos y florecitas)

-_¡Naruto!_

_-Parecen salidos de algún animé barato-_susurró Sora al ver el reencuentro.

Entonces, sucedió lo inevitable. Sakura estrelló al Uzumaki de un golpe contra un árbol, antes que el rubio la tocara siquiera. Sora retrocedió espantado. Naruto podría haber muerto de lo fuerte del golpe. El castaño sólo atinó a pensar que era mejor regresar a lo cómodo de su casa, dónde probablemente su mamá lo castigaría por haberse ido sin pedir permiso.

-_¡Idiota!¡Me secuestró ese pervertido encapuchado de la vez pasada y ustedes no se dignaron a buscarme!_

_-P-pero, Sakura-chan...ya te estábamos buscando-ttebayo..._

_-¿Encapuchado?Sabía que había sido Axel-_dijo Sora, sin salir todavía del susto que le había causado el ver a la Haruno golpeando a Naruto.

_-Sakura, ¿era pelirrojo?-_preguntó Sai

-_No, tenía el cabello plateado_

_-¡Era Sephiroth!-_gritó Sora, sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

_-Sephiroth no está encapuchado-ttebayo-_le respondió Naruto, mientras le enseñaba una revista de trucos con una gran foto del peliplateado.

Y mientras los dos discutían sobre técnicas, cabello y ropa, los demás siguieron interrogando a la Haruno y sacando conclusiones del diario de Pepe el Grillo, hasta que sólo quedaron de sospechosos los de la extraña Oraganización (lo cual no es de mucha ayuda)

_-¿Y no podría ser Riku-kun?-_preguntó en voz alta Sai, recordando la conversación que habían tendido esa tarde. Sora abrió los ojos contemplando esa idea. Y los demás se dieron cuenta.

_-Yo me voy a casa-_refunfuñó la Haruno-_Quiero descansar como es debido._

_-Yo tengo algo importante que hacer-_recordó súbitamente el sensei, mientras desaparecía en una nubecita de hubo, junto con su libro.

La Hyuuga también se retiró, sin decir ni una palabra.

_-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos?-_preguntó Sai, mientras observaba al curioso equipo que habían formado. Un rubio hiperactivo con un demonio interior, un héroe con una llave de arma, un pato que sabía curar, un perro muy raro y un joven que no tenía más sentimientos que los que veía en los libros.

Y todo para buscar a un ninja emo y a un peliplateado que no pudo salir a tiempo de unas gigantescas puertas.

-_¿Vamos a comer?-_preguntó Naruto

_-Ok_

Y así comenzó su verdadera misión (una vez que hayan terminado su ramen).

_

* * *

-Kyaaaaa!!!Bienvenidos al concurso de Idols de Las Crónicas de Konoha-_Tori les saluda desde una plataforma, sobre la cual están Naruto y Sora, contraje y corbata, y bien arreglados.-_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio me hacen feliz! Y bueno, si voy bien con la cuenta, este es el capítulo cinco, ¡así que hoy es la premiación al más guapo según los lectores!_

Redoble de tambores, y Hinata llega a darle un sobresito a Tori

_-Muchas gracias, Hina-chan. Y el ganador es..._

Sora y Naruto cruzan los dedos.

-_...¡Sora!Muchas felicida...-_Naruto y Sora le caen encima a Tori, uno intentándola golpear y otro defendiéndola.

_-Mil...gracias por los reviews y las votaciones...espero poder actualizar pronto....auch! ¡¡¡Naruto!!!¡Acabo de salir del hospital!_


End file.
